Bath-time Shenangians
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: Sherlock. Janine. The bathtub scene. Spoilers for 3x03. Rated T for allusions to adult situations, but nothing too racy.


**Bath-time Shenanigans**

"Janine. What are you-" Sherlock stopped talking as Janine slowly unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt.

Janine smiled.

Sherlock offered a dazzling smile in reply.

They had no boundaries; not anymore. Not that Sherlock had many boundaries to begin with, but Janine had shattered them in a cloudy, hazy burst of excitement that had lasted all of... well, he didn't know exactly how long it had lasted, he thought with a mental chuckle.

"I _think_ I get what you're hinting towards," Sherlock said, sitting up a bit and resting his elbows back against the porcelain.

"I did hint enough last night," Janine replied.

Sherlock chuckled, offering his hand to her. "You did indeed. Not," he added, "that I wouldn't mind a bit more of that hinting."

He licked his lips as the cotton white shirt fell to the floor in a soft heap of discarded fabric.

"However," he added shortly, eyes bouncing from one point of Janine's body to the next, "isn't this slightly doomed to fail? The bath is rather cramped and I'm rather tall..."

He trailed off again as Janine stepped into the bath, a foot on either side of his legs. Sherlock made to pull his legs up, but Janine leaned down to grip his knee and he stopped moving. His head fell a few degrees to the side.

"I don't see..."

And then, suddenly he _did_. He'd found that 'love'... passion, desire, all those things... they made his brain fuzzy. He couldn't think, couldn't focus. Everything fell into place three times slower and he _hated_ it... but the things he got in response were actually quite nice. They made up for it.

Janine settled down on top on him and Sherlock wrapped his arms around her tightly, wiggling his fingers into the sensitive spot beneath her ribs. She squealed in laughter and he forced back the wince that threatened to break his façade.

"Shh, shh... John's going to wonder," Sherlock murmured, kissing her jaw.

"Oh, I think he already wonders," Janine giggled, tilting her head.

Sherlock took the hint and pressed his lips against her kissed-pink ones. "Hmm..."

Janine pinched a sensitive spot and Sherlock flinched, water sploshing to the side of the bath and dangerously close to spilling over.

"Janine," he hissed.

"Don't go all throaty and sultry on me," she muttered, trailing idle patterns on his chest that made gooseflesh rise - and not from his bath warmed skin cooling down in the air. "You know what your voice does to me..."

Sherlock hummed again, deep in his chest as he again trailed kisses up her jawline. "What...? Like this?" he purred.

Janine did unmentionable things in response that made Sherlock flinch for a second time. The bath water did slop onto the floor this time and Janine laughed again.

"Wouldn't this be far more comfortable in bed?" Sherlock complained. "I'm cold and we can't move. And I don't like this arrangement."

"Why not?" Janine replied coyly before kissing him gently. "No, Sherlock... I have to get ready for work."

Sherlock sighed, chest heaving with the motion. "How dull."

Janine laughed again. "I'd much rather spend the day with you."

"And I would rather spend it in bed for once."

"Of course; the one day when you _want_ to stay in bed..."

Sherlock smiled and then sighed. "Oh well. I suppose I need to have a chat with John in any case." He dragged his fingers down Janine's spine, patting her backside. "Up. We'll have a shower and you can go off to work."

Janine sighed and sat up. "Alright. Be waiting when I get back," she said, standing up.

Sherlock smirked and pushed himself to his feet also, the cooling water only making it to his calves as he reached for the tap. "Get the stopper, will you?"

Janine bent to pull the stopper out of the bath. Sherlock twitched infinitesimally, jerking the tap on to cold.

Janine squealed again and Sherlock took some delight in the slight reciprocation.

He quickly forgot about it when Janine crushed her lips against his again, muttering _"Ten minutes"_ into his mouth.

"Ten minutes," Sherlock agreed, drawing her closer under the confines of the spray of the shower.

* * *

**This is probably HORRIBLY HORRIBLY OOC, but I've only seen a minute and a half of 3x03 (and I haven't even seen _tSo3_ or any of the rest of _HLV_ so don't tell me ANYTHING.) and I love it. Well, I hate Sherlock having a girlfriend and I hope that he's got an ulterior motive rather than just having a fling (again, don't tell me) but a loving Benedict Cumberbatch is... lovely.**

**Anyway, the minute and a half is Janine coming out of the bedroom, chatting with John, and going into the bathroom... then it jumped to Sherlock saying 'You probably have questions.' to John, so you all can understand where I'm coming from if this is OOC. :P I was too excited to wait around until _HLV_ next Sunday to write this, so... another pre-watch musing.**

**I do not own _Sherlock_. If you review, leave them without any major spoilers... :p Thank you!**


End file.
